


Feeding off your silent screams

by Nuxcia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Silence Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, silence sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission but that simple mission has left you at the verge of death.Waking up in a comfy bed, you find out that you're not alone in that same bed. And the man with you has a peculiar way of helping you out... if he really wants to help you.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Feeding off your silent screams

**Author's Note:**

> Oups, I did it again ! ~ ♥

The pain was real.

It was like hundred of needles were trying to get through you but at the same time, most parts of your body felt numb. It was a strange feeling. More strange was the fact that you almost couldn’t hear anything. Only your own breathing was echoing in your ears, deep and slow like a low and regular music.

You coughed and felt a iron taste on your tongue. Blood? It was blood. Your own blood. How did you end up like this? You tried to remember but your head was still buzzing like… an explosion had occurred. Oh, the puzzle… what on earth could have happened? But then, it clicked and your painful heart skipped a beat.

The mission.

It was supposed to be a simple hunting mission. Nothing unusual, nothing that you were not used to do. Along with the others, it was almost a daily routine but way more exciting as you were able to travel and to see new locations. Apparently, an occult group was trying to use the Nen in a different way, almost in a necromantic one to resurrect a powerful old but highly dangerous creature. Rumors, of course. But the Hunter’s association wanted to make sure that those rumors would stay that way: only stories to tell in the dark to scare little children.

At first, it was only Kurapika and Leorio along with you. And then, Gon and Killua joined your little trio. Nothing unusual, really. Until those rumors weren’t rumors anymore.

It was so fast and so sudden that you couldn’t remember precisely what started the match that lighted up this enormous fire, like the butterfly effect. Only one hour ago, you were all laughing and joking and now…

Now you were on the verge of death.

A sharp pain took you back to reality. You blinked once or twice but your eyes were still cloudy. However, your memories were starting to flow back at you.

You remembered falling into a trap with the others. None of you had suspected anything, not even Killua who was a skilled assassin back in the day or not even Kurapika who was always keeping his guards up. Lucky for you, it was almost the night. The shadows and darkness were all around you and you had managed to create a protective shield around the five of you but it hadn’t been enough: your opponents were far more numerous and far more powerful.

The rest was still blurry. Only the blood red color was persistent in your mind, painting your vision in a reddish shade. You remembered the screams. You remembered the warning yells. You remembered the laugh… that laugh that was a dark and frightening one.

A new cough got you. You couldn’t stay that way, laying on what seemed to be the ground. In your state, you couldn’t tell if you were on a floor or something more organic. Painfully, you extended your hand as you saw a shadow above you and you tried to reach out to it.

The darkness had always been there to protect you since you managed to awake and to control your Nen. They were your closest friends, your confident… your savior.

You felt a warm sensation around your wrist and that same shadow pulled you away from where you were laying, almost stuck to the ground as if you were trapped in a huge spider web. The pain of your whole body became unbearable and you fell into unconsciousness, your mind getting into pitch black.

* * *

When you came back to yourself, you were lying on a very comfortable bed. You could feel the pillow behind your head and the weight of the blanket on your body along with the softness of the mattress. There was a nice clean scent to it far away from the previous scent of blood you had smelt.

Keeping your eyes closed, you could hear some voices in the other room. Getting cautious of your environment, the bedroom’s door was apparently closed. The walls were thin but not enough to let your heard properly what the voices were saying. A hotel, maybe? Or someone’s home? You couldn’t tell but the absence of light in the room was welcomed.

This is where you spotted it: a presence in the bed with you.

How come you didn’t notice it before? The warm and comfy sensations weren’t only coming from the blanket nor the pillow but also from the body heat you could felt. Who was it?

Kurapika? You knew the last heir of the Kurtan clan was close to you but you liked him as a friend and it was a shared feeling. Leorio? Not really… that man had a pure soul but something was telling you that he couldn’t keep his hands in his pockets. Gon and Killua? The second one was very shy but the first one could be possible. Gon was able to do a lot of things and was very mature for his age.

Asking yourself this kind of questions was absolutely pointless and would only result to give you a headache. Moving slightly in the bed to silently tell the other that you were awake, you opened your eyes and let them adjust to the dim light coming from the closed curtains.

And it hit you.

It was none of the men you would have thought. It was worse… way worse.

“Hiso-!”

Your scream ended up in a muffled one when Hisoka’s hand came over your mouth to silence you.

A sudden rush of fear made your heart race and beat violently in your chest, along with the rush of adrenaline that made your ears buzzing for a moment. Your breathing was quicker and sharper. You tried to grab his wrist to move away his hand but you weren’t fast enough: your own wrists were trapped in the Bungee gum, keeping them tied up together.

The Magician brushed his nose to your ear as his voice was whispering in a low tone.

“Hush, my dear. You wouldn’t want the others to come here and see us both naked in bed, don’t you?”

Replacing the rush of adrenaline, it was now a rush of blood that you could felt in your face. What the hell?! But after a mental check of yourself, you knew that he was telling the truth: you _were_ naked in bed and so was he.

Some movements could be heard in the other room. The start of your scream might have been noticed after all. And seeing the gleam in the yellow eyes which were now looking at yours, Hisoka was thinking the same thing. However the situation didn’t seem to bother him. In fact and judging by the smile that you saw coming at his lips along with his tongue, it seemed to please him.

“You’re going to say exactly what I’m going to tell you and no one will be harmed, am I clear?” he whispered with a soft voice.

You nodded in approval, perfectly aware that he could kill every one of you if he wanted to.

“Good girl. Now, don’t scream and control your voice.”

As soon as he moved away his hand from your mouth, you heard some footsteps coming to the door of your bedroom. You turned to your side, your back now facing Hisoka as you were now looking at that same door. You heard some knocks at it and then, a voice: Kurapika’s.

“Y/N, are you awake?”

You were about to reply something when you felt a sensation on your thigh. Something warm and cold at the same time. Your eyes widened and you gasped. That man… he was caressing you, his fingers getting on that sensitive part between your legs.

“Remember what I’ve said.”

His voice was at your ear again and you caught the teasing tone in it. He was playing. He was playing with you, by his words and by his actions. You could almost felt his smile against the skin of your neck.

“Yes, I’m awake.” you managed to say after taking some short breaths to control your own voice.

“Are you okay? Your voice is shaking… are you in pain? Do you want Leorio to check up on you? Can I come in?”

“No, don’t!” you quickly said and bit your tongue right after to silence a whine as the Magician was doing small circles on your clit and groping your breast with his other hand, whispering to your ear the words you would have to say next. “I’m… I’m okay, I just… need some sleep again… but I’m fine, really…”

A silence followed your declaration.

A silence Hisoka used to his own benefits as he was now nibbling the tender flesh of your ear, his hands getting greedier. You could felt his arousal on your rear, twitching against your skin and a warm and well known sensation building in your core.

Whatever you could say to yourself, you were getting excited by the situation.

“Gon and Killua are getting food outside. We’ll make sure to leave some for you once you’ll wake up.” Kurapika’s voice finally said on the other side of the door. “Get all the rest you need, you deserve it more than us: it’s thanks to you that we’re all alive, Y/N.”

“I… thank you, Kurapika… goodnight…”

The footsteps walked away from the door and you muffled a whine as a finger slid on your slit.

“My my, already soaking wet for me.” Hisoka’s voice whispered to your ear once again.

You wanted to curse at him, to yell some well placed insults and even some which could make the dead turned in their graves. But at the same time, you didn’t want Kurapika or Leorio to dash into the bedroom and to see you like this. It would have been more than embarrassing: it would have been humiliating.

“Should I reward you for being such a good girl?”

As he was whispering, the Magician’s arm lifted your leg to give him a full access to your cunt. His cock was already leaking, you could felt it. He was more than aroused by the situation. Your body tensed when he found his way inside you and you tried to silence a whine, muffled by his hand on your mouth again.

A low growl came to your ear and you closed your eyes, trying to adjust to his size. Both of you stayed still for a moment, feeling Hisoka’s chest leaning on your back, until he decided to move. It was a slow pace at first but very deep, as if he wanted you to feel every inch of him coming in and out from your body and burying himself in your core.

You tried to resist in the first place. You tried to release your wrists from the Bungee Gum and you tried to bite the hand that was silencing you. But you quickly came to one conclusion: you were liking it.

You were liking the way he was restraining you. You were liking the way he was possessing you. And somehow, you know he was feeling the same. Maybe it was the darkness which was telling you this. Or maybe it was how he released your mouth from his grip to make your face turned to his. Or the way his lips crashed on yours and his tongue slid in your opened mouth to ravage you as he was getting faster in your core, fucking you from behind.

He was eager.

He was hungry.

You were at his mercy.

You tried to reply to that violent kiss, your tongue curling to his for a battle that none of you could win. You broke that kiss to gasp and bit your lower lip hardly, feeling his fingers on your clit again without stopping his pace. Your own fingers grabbed the pillow cover under your head and clenched to it in a desperate way. And as you were trying to control your voice, to not let out any sound that could alarm the others in the living room, you involuntarily squeezed your walls around his cock. A chuckle died on the back of your neck and you perfectly knew why.

It was a vicious circle: the more you were trying to silence yourself, the more your body was getting tensed, the more you were tight…and the more Hisoka was loving it.

“How delightful are you right now.”

His sharp nails dug into the thigh he was still holding to allow him more access.

Tears were forming at the corner of your eyes from the efforts you were putting to stay as silent as possible. Your whole body was shivering until the Magician decided to pull away only to make you lay down on your back, getting atop of you.

Your eyes met his and you froze for a short moment. You never saw him like this.

Part of his hair pulled back was on his face, sticking to his skin by the sweat. He was panting, as if he has done the same effort as you to remain silence. But more of it, it was the light in his yellow eyes. Something fierce and sharp, almost like a predator gleam cornering and taking all the time with his favorite prey. In the darkness of the room, the dim light that was coming from the closed curtains was giving his features both a frightening and charismatic look. He was like a demon coming to claim part of your soul that was rightfully his.

You felt a tension leaving your wrists. Looking down, you noticed that the Bungee Gum was gone. You could have punched him now. You could have screamed or tried to knock him out. In vain of course, you knew your strength was nothing compared to his. But you didn’t do anything. You didn’t even try to push him away.

In fact, your hand brushed his chin and his lips. His tongue darted to lick your fingers and a smirk came on his face. You didn’t need words to understand what had come to his mind, neither did he. It was like a common and silent agreement.

With one hand catching your wrists to pin them above your head, Hisoka pushed back into you and muffled your whines with his lips on yours for a hungry kiss. His spare hand lifted your own body for a better angle and you wrapped your legs around his waist to follow his lead.

The way he was claiming you... The way he was biting at your neck to leave some marks that sure will bring some questions later on… The way he was whispering to your ear how well you were taking him like this… even the way your own nails were digging into his back when he finally released your wrists to hold your legs opened for him as you were desperately trying to keep up with his rough way of fucking you…

It was a miracle the bed wasn’t creaking or bumping into the wall from his eager assaults.

You violently scratched his shoulders, moaning and whining in his mouth on yours. You’ve lost count of your orgasms but you were on the edge of a more powerful one. Your grip tightened around his neck and you closed your eyes, tears falling on your cheeks. The Magician seemed to get the hint and you felt a smile against the skin of your neck where he has leant his face on.

His pace became more intense and rougher until both of you reached out your peak, him coming inside you and filling you with hot strings of cum as his hand has managed to find your mouth again to silence your scream of pleasure one last time.

Your own hands slid down from his shoulders and dropped on the bed. You were drained and exhausted. Your head was spinning and you didn’t know exactly why you were so close to pass out. Maybe you have presumed of your own strength and you were more wounded that you have thought.

But as you couldn’t avoid the fact that you were indeed falling into unconsciousness and your vision was getting all blurry again while Hisoka was towering you, you noticed that the shadow formed by his body above you was the same as the one you saw earlier when you were so close to Death.

It wasn’t the darkness which saved you after all…

 _It was him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new fic Hisoka x Reader ! I'm currently working on a bigger fic with a (dark) plot and multiple chapters. You can consider this fic as a "pilote" for the main one : having a glimpse of the reader's Nen (she's able to control shadows and darkness) and what the main plot would be. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for taking the time to read it !


End file.
